KNOCKING ON HEAVENS DOOR
by Kritias
Summary: Reto: "Los alumnos al poder". Tras ser asesinado por Jacob Broadsky, el Señor Nigel-Murray se las apaña para lidiar con San Pedro, en las Puertas del Cielo.  One-shot .


_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

**KNOCKING ON HEAVENS DOOR**

(_A la memoria de mi becario favorito / y en respuesta al reto "Los becarios al poder" de flo-uchiha_)

Muchos se imaginan las Puertas del Cielo como una enorme verja dorada, fulgurante, flotando en medio de un aluvión de nubes, guardadas por San Pedro, ataviado con una túnica blanca, plisada, mientras una barba plateada, abundante, le cae sobre el pecho, y sostiene dos enormes llaves entre sus manos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo cierto es que en el mundo superior están mucho más evolucionados que en el inferior. Primero hay que identificarse. Nada de nombres, fechas y lugar de nacimiento. Ahora es suficiente colocar la cara frente a un curioso aparato biométrico, que se ocupa del reconocimiento del iris. Después se abre una compuerta estanco. Y allí está el viejo Pit. Pero sin arrugas. Es lo bueno de la cirugía facial. Y sin canas. El tinte no tiene fronteras. Negro, a poder ser. A juego con su chupa de cuero. Y, por supuesto, sin barba. La moda manda. No hay nada como un rostro bien afeitado.

El Señor Nigel-Murray está confundido. No sabe si está en el Cielo, o en Matrix.

-Vincent. Bienvenido. Te estábamos esperando.

-¿Disculpe?

Claro está. La educación británica del Señor Nigel-Murray, flemático hasta la médula, no le permite más que mostrar su estupefacción –al borde de un ataque de nervios-, mediante una lánguida e insulsa jaculatoria: "¿Disculpe?".

-Digo que te estábamos esperando. Aquí. En el Cielo.

-Pero yo soy ateo. No creo en el más allá.

San Pedro no sale de su asombro. Está claro que hoy va a ser un día largo y complicado. Y dentro de media hora llega un club de baloncesto cuyo autobús se precipitó por un acantilado.

-Tus creencias aquí no importan. Esto es el Cielo. Aquí lo perdonamos todo. Todos son bien recibidos. Así que, por favor, no montes escándalo, que hay más gente a la cola.

-¿El Cielo? ¿Pero qué cielo? Según tengo entendido, la atmósfera terrestre se divide en varias capas: troposfera, estratosfera, mesosfera, termosfera y exosfera. ¿Podría ser un poco más concreto?

-Es el Cielo, y punto. El único.

-¿Sabía usted que en el año 1908 cayó del cielo un pequeño cometa que colisionó contra el río Tunguska, en Rusia?

-Señor Nigel-Murray, ¿otra vez con tu retahíla de datos? ¿Ni aquí puedes concentrarte con tranquilidad?

-Un corazón tranquilo tiene entre sesenta y ochenta pulsaciones por minuto.

Durante un instante, San Pedro se plantea la posibilidad de llamar a los refuerzos. Quizás Cancerbero pueda servirle de ayuda. Suele tener muy malas pulgas. Sobre todo, de entre las tres cabezas, la de la izquierda, que incluso llegó a blasfemar en alguna ocasión. Por eso fue desterrado en su día al Infierno, como guardián de sus puertas. Sólo que la especulación urbanística del siglo XXI ha ocupado al ciento por ciento las plazas de allá abajo, y Satanás ya no admite más huéspedes en el inframundo. Así que, con el acceso del Averno cerrado indefinidamente, Cancerbero ha sido destinado como personal de apoyo en el mundo superior. Otra vez.

-Señor Nigel-Murray, como me sigas alborotando al personal, me veré en la obligación de llamar a Cancerbero, que como sabrás, es un monstruo que tiene tres cab…

-¿Sabía que la Hidra de Lerna, otro monstruo clásico, tenía un número de cabezas que varía, según los autores, desde las 3 a las 10.000? ¿O que Argos, el espía nocturno del firmamento, tenía 100 ojos? Mientras 50 dormían, los otros 50 vigilaban, y viceversa.

-Señor Nigel-Murray, ¿hay algún dato, por insignificante que sea, que usted no conozca? Espero que no se sepa de memoria el número de manchas negras que, en promedio, suelen tener los dálmatas…

-Lo cierto es que…

-Prefiero no saber la respuesta. Me llega con que estés calladito por un minuto, ¿lo harás?

-Pese a que la regla general dice que los minutos están compuestos por 60 segundos, la Teoría de la Relatividad establece que…

-¡Basta! ¡No me obligues a devolverte de nuevo al planeta Tierra!

-¿Lo haría?

San Pedro se queda pensativo. No contesta. En realidad, sabe que no puede hacer tal cosa. Al menos no sin infringir los códigos establecidos por el magnísimo, divinísimo y señorcísimo. Pero, en este caso concreto, le encantaría poder hacerlo. Si él tuviese la misma potestad que el jefe, no lo dudaría ni un minuto, durase lo que durase este minuto, aquí o en Tombuctú, dentro y fuera de la Teoría de la Relatividad.

-Se me está ocurriendo una posibilidad, Señor Nigel-Murray. Pero te pido que sea un secreto entre tú y yo, que nadie más debe saber.

-Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los mejores secretos fueron codificados a través de la Máquina Enigma, diseñada por…

-Como sigas hablando, no habrá trato. Chitón.

-…

-Señor Nigel-Murray, este silencio me gusta más. Veamos lo que podemos hacer.

San Pedro se lleva la mano a la mejilla, con intención de mesar su larga barba. Aunque ya no está allí. Es el efecto de la costumbre. Gajes del oficio. Siglos repitiendo este gesto, que ahora necesitan otros tantos siglos para evitar repetirlo. En su lugar, busca un cigarro en el bolsillo de su chupa.

(Un minuto teóricamente relativo más tarde)

San Pedro recibe uno a uno a los miembros del equipo de baloncesto cuyo autobús se ha despeñado, en las últimas horas de esta mañana, por un precipicio de la serranía de Puebla Jovellanos. En el rostro del santo portero brilla una pícara sonrisa. Mientras tanto, muy lejos, en un hospital estadounidense, un recién nacido espera en el regazo de la enfermera a que lo reciba el abrazo cariñoso de sus padres: una excelente retratista y un celebrado entomólogo. Ya lo dice el refrán. Lo que ocurre en el Jeffersonian, se queda en el Jeffersonian.

***** FIN *****


End file.
